


Ноктюрн

by somedy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: даже будучи мертвым, Сасори терзал сознание Гаары, мешая забыться, — чтобы каждое утро тот чувствовал себя далеко не живым. Но пока еще не похороненным заживо.





	Ноктюрн

**Author's Note:**

> написано на wtf-2016 для команды Naruto

В темноте кто-то смеялся — тихо, иронично, упиваясь беспомощностью Гаары. Будучи лишенным возможности видеть, он чувствовал — как бестелесный смех становился все более реальным, облачаясь в лазоревые нити чакры, точно казекаге в свою накидку. Тонкими лесками они проникали сквозь кожу и мышцы, обматывались вокруг костей и стекали по артериям.

Гаара, связанный чужой волей, тонул в этом мраке, наполненном жалобными стонами и плачем. Он шел ко дну, обжигаясь чужой кровью, захлебываясь вязкой лимфой и укалываясь ломанными костями, разрывая одним своим существованием чужое тело. Но кому оно принадлежало — Гаара не знал.

Его череп с хрустом разлетался на части, и осколки нанизывались на незримые смешливые нити — чтобы опутать грудную клетку и запретить дышать. За каждый вдох Гаара платил кровью, а в каждый выдох вкладывал вопрос:

«Чего ты хочешь?»

Но он не мог расслышать ответ в кошмаре, накатывавшем на него подобно морской волне и вымывающим из души все спокойствие. Хотя, скорее всего, в темноте был лишь только смех, лазоревый, холодный и насмешливый, от которого в легких сгорали последние пузырьки кислорода.

***

 

Научиться спать оказалось не так просто — возвращение из мира мертвых не прошло для Гаары бесследно, и первую неделю он просто физически не мог себе позволить — даже на мгновенье! — закрыть глаза. Гаара боялся, что каждый его вдох и выдох — это не более чем смертельная агония, последнее желание умирающего, растворявшегося в боли внутреннего зверя.

— Хочешь, я посижу с тобой ночью? — неуверенно спрашивал Канкуро, и в ответ получал лишь молчаливый отказ.

Гаара слишком хорошо помнил — и не хотел взваливать на чужие плечи — запах глины и обугленного песка, скрип колес Хируко и шорох огромных крыльев, собственную головную боль и оглушенное урчание Шукаку, хлест ветки по щеке и фразу, брошенную раздраженно-отстраненным тоном: «Я заберу потом его тело. Кукла из него получится более достойная, чем казекаге».

И еще множество других слов, и чужой голос — но все это смешалось в сознании Гаары, окутало его своей несуразностью и заставило вновь провалиться в небытие. Воспоминания путались, смешивались с фантазиями, и он уже не мог понять, насколько реальны были ощупывавшие его руки и длинные светлые волосы, мелькнувшие поодаль. А после он вновь нырял в беспамятство, где вокруг него вороньими тенями кружили вопросы. Смог ли я защитить свою деревню? Стал ли я достойным казекаге? Жив ли еще я или уже попал в чистилище?

Ответ пришел, когда в глаза ударил обжигающий свет, сквозь который к Гааре прорвалась обеспокоенная улыбка Наруто. Гаара резко вдохнул и потянулся к ней, чувствуя, как воздух вокруг посветлел, перестал сдавливать грудь, и, когда он сделал несколько ошеломленных вдохов, на плечо ему легла рука Наруто — теплая и заботливая.

— Я так рад, что ты в порядке, Гаара!

Собственное имя резануло уши, впилось в сознание болезненным клещом, заставляя вновь спросить себя: «Кто я такой?». Глаза с трудом сфокусировались на реальности, выцепив из нее трех самых близких ему людей. Гаара видел, как сияли васильковые глаза Наруто, разрывали воздух хвостики-колючки Темари и как змеились трещины на гриме Канкуро.

А за ними — бесконечные лица, знакомые и не очень, обращенные к своему каге и ждущие не то что приказов, а малейшего движения Гаары. Их глаза буквально молили: покажите, что вы живы, казекаге но данна.

— Они...

В горле у Гаары слишком пересохло, чтобы он смог проронить больше одного слова, и он не мог подняться на ноги, оглушенный навалившимся на него миром. Гаара обессиленно наблюдал, как к нему торопливо бежала Мацури, и ее хитай-ате отстукивал удары по тонким ключицам.

— Гаара-сама, вы в порядке? — спросила она тревожно.

Все еще ошеломленный, он кивнул и увидел, как на ее щеках вспыхнул румянец. Следом торжествующим оркестром грянули шиноби, и до Гаары с опозданием дошло, что все они носили протекторы с эмблемой Суны.

Реальность воспринималась дробно, и, казалось, память была готова взорваться от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Запоздало перед глазами проносились самые яркие моменты прошедшей жизни, пока Гаара на подгибающихся ногах подходил к краю котловины, на камнях которой опавшими листьями съежились марионетки в кровавых балахонах, в обрамлении кулис из железного песка.

Сознание тасовало образы, точно игральные карты, и в первые несколько минут Гаара не мог осознать, где сливаются прошлое и настоящее. В поверженных куклах он то узнавал знакомые черты дяди и отца, то видел в них всего лишь дерево — «Кто все эти люди? Как они оказались заперты в этих телах-гробницах?».

Это место давило на и без того потерянного Гаару, и с каждой секундой он ощущал, как внутри него нарастало напряжение. Оно нервно пульсировало, выло при взгляде на мертвых кукол и ждало, когда одна из них воскреснет, взмыв к небу, точно спаситель, и, вновь собрав в своих руках нити чакры, возродит своих сестер.

«Не стал ли я таким же?»

Собственная светлая, с венами, реками стекавшимися вдоль кожи, рука давала отрицательный ответ, а ноги, по которым скользило прохладой от пропитанной росой травы, лишь подтверждали то, что он живой. Его тело и его душа остались у него, и кукловод — которого Сакура назвала Сасори — получил в свое пользование лишь ключ от чистилища.

Сейчас же Гаара должен был найти слова — для каждого из подчиненных — и решить, как поступить с телом старейшины Чие и следует ли осматривать сцену, где отыграла свой последний спектакль кукольная труппа кукловода по имени Сасори. Гаара внешне спокойно раздавал указания, в то время как изнутри его терзало множество вопросов, на которые он не мог получить ответа.

Шукаку замолчал навечно.

А вместо него — теперь свитки с марионетками.

Наруто стоял тогда рядом с Гаарой и много говорил, пытаясь звучанием своего голоса вернуть его к жизни. Гаара сдержанно улыбался, ощущая, как от слов друга светлел даже сам воздух и на несколько мгновений отступал назад призрак смерти. Ведь внизу, на камнях, полегла целая армия, отдавая свои жизни во второй раз.

— Не стоит смотреть тебе на это, — твердо сказал Наруто и, приобняв Гаару за плечи, попытался увести его от котловины.

Тот послушно зашагал прочь, а перед его глазами все еще прыгало три сотни багряных пятен. Когда впереди ободряюще вспыхнуло лицо сестры, спешившей к ним с фляжкой в руках, Гаара ощутил, как у него заломило виски и поплыла под ногами земля.

Мир снова исчез.

Вернулся он лишь с теплом руки Наруто, который вместе с друзьями покидал Суну. Гаара был благодарен им — не только за свое спасение — и не мог просить, чтобы остались. Хотя бы на несколько дней. Наруто всегда понимал и разделял боль Гаары, однако в этот раз та упрямым монолитом заполнила собой сердце казекаге.

И все же Гаара был жив. День за днем реальность упрямо доказывала ему это: он мог видеть, как вставало солнце и опаляло своими лучами янтарно-бронзовую деревню, как одна за другой на крышах пузатых домов начинали сложную игру тени. Бежали на утренние тренировки юные генины и чунины, и их смех болезненным эхом отзывался в сознании Гаары.

Это был знак, что он действительно пережил ночь. Гаара вставал с кровати, потягивался, наливал из кувшина воды, которая на вкус отдавала кислым, и медленно потягивал ее. Простые действия помогали ему собраться, и вскоре он вновь стал слышать босоногий топот за стеной, плеск воды в раковине, возмущение сестры, за которым всегда тянулась змейка запаха свежемолотого кофе.

Ржавым кунаем в начавший наконец-то собираться воедино мир вонзилась встреча с Эбизо, последним из своего рода. Гаара встретил его в оранжерее, где он, о чем-то негромко рассказывая самому себе, перебирал какие-то пробирки и склянки. Казалось, он даже не осознавал произошедшей трагедии или же не считал ее таковой.

— Рад видеть вас живым, казекаге-сама, — сказал Эбизо, слеповато щурясь. — Чие действительно сделала верную ставку.

О двоюродном внуке он даже не заговорил, и Гааре ничего не оставалось, как согласиться со словами бывшего старейшины. Он помог старику разобрать стеклотару, пачкая пальцы пылью и слушая плавную речь Эбизо. О чем тот говорил — Гаара не запомнил.

Но все же вскоре Гааре пришлось сдаться — перед всеобъемлющей и неумолимо напирающей реальностью, сумбурно и бестолково врывавшейся в его жизнь. Она проникла в его глаза вместе с воздухом и нашла выход наружу только через слезы, выступившие на глазах Гаары, когда в один из вечеров небо разорвали салюты, разлетавшиеся ввысь догорающими звездами.

В ту ночь он наконец-то смог заснуть.

***

 

Быстрые рваные щелчки и стрекот вскоре слились в монотонную мелодию, окружавшую Гаару замкнутым кругом. Звучание казалось знакомым, и постепенно он вспомнил, что точно такие же звуки издавали марионетки Канкуро, когда стискивали в руках своих жертв. Их полые руки не могли предложить ничего, кроме оглушительного щелканья пальцев и ломающих костей объятий.

Но кого можно ловить в пустоте?

Круг незримо смыкался, обрушивая на Гаару ураган цокота и треска. Изредка раздавался свист воздуха, разрезаемого полой балахона, а после — на щеке оставался тонкий порез. Противопоставить атакам Гаара ничего не мог, а песок, ранее столь легко стекающий меж пальцев, сейчас казался плодом собственного воображения.

«Услышит ли кто звук падающего дерева в лесу, если рядом никого нет?»

Гаара резко обернулся, но его взору предстало худшее. В воздухе зависли, подчиняясь невидимому мастеру, знакомые марионетки. Глаза-бусины смотрели на Гаару сквозь маску из настоящей человеческой кожи — еще свежей, кровоточащей по краям. Его прошиб ледяной пот, когда он понял, с чьих лиц была содраны маски. Едва заметный шрам над бровью Темари сейчас гротескно набух и натянулся. Боевой раскрас Канкуро светился лазурью в сдавливающей темноте.

Куклы с лицами брата и сестры в один момент осушили Гаару, лишив его всех внутренних сил, и он опустился на колени. Он попытался ущипнуть себя за предплечья, однако проникшие в каждый нерв и капилляр на его руках молочно-голубые нити запрещали ему даже думать о чем-то подобном.

«Если бы ты стал таким же, как и я, то, наверно, смог бы понять, о чем я говорю», — ядовитой бабочкой метнулся по сознанию хриплый шепот. Словно биджу, извлеченный из тела Гаары, незримым духом вернулся обратно, заполняя собой каждую клеточку его тела, — но лишь на то время, пока за окном горели звезды.

 

Теперь каждое утро Гаара встречал опустошенным, бесчувственном телом, которое сползало с кровати лишь для того, чтобы выбраться из ночных кошмаров. Однако, разве это просто — забыть собственную казнь?

За нее пришлось слишком дорого заплатить.

Гаара ловил себя на эгоистичной мысли, что смерть Чие — лишь меньшее из того зла, что преследовало его, загоняя в угол, подобно гончей, сумевшей наконец обхитрить свою законную добычу. Если бы его обвиняли в гибели старейшины — наверно, было бы проще.

Вопреки ожиданиям Гаара видел лишь облегчение на лицах подчиненных, успокоенных возвращением своего защитника. Но что еще могла предложить деревня отступникам, когда ее главная ценность-проклятье, была наконец-то извлечена из тела Гаары? Потерянная среди песков и изнуряющих ветров, сегодня Суна являлась оплотом стабильности в изменчивом мире шиноби.

Ежедневная рутинная работа доказывала это Гааре, и он даже перестал вчитываться в подписываемые договоры. Реальность вновь начала опасно мерцать, играя в кошки-мышки с темнотой, выглянувшей из ночных кошмаров.

В один из таких дней, когда рука Гаары дрогнула и смазала собственную подпись, он принял решение поговорить с Канкуро. Не о мучавших его переживаниях, хотя тех накопилось достаточно, чтобы своим весом переломить хребет вьючному животному. Гааре хотелось побыть рядом с братом, несмотря на то, что в мастерской Канкуро он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно — среди деревянных кукол, принявших обличье чудовищ, запаха свежей стружки, лака и канифоли. Казалось, само время замерло внутри, превращаясь в вязкую и однородную субстанцию.

В обычно прохладной комнате сегодня было не продохнуть — от наслаивавшихся друг на друга запахов краски, мягкого воска и отсыревшего дерева. Вдоль стен, послушно ожидая своей очереди, сидели марионетки, лупоглазо изучая окружающую обстановку. Сам же мастер был занят своим самым ценным приобретением, которое, сгорбившись, устроилось на столе и послушно позволяло осматривать себя.

— Красивая кукла, — вежливо отметил Гаара, подходя к Канкуро.

Тот поспешно обернулся, и в глазах его светилась гордость. От пальцев, покрытых мелкими ранками, заструились едва заметные нити чакры. Сидевшая на столе марионетка резко выпрямилась и распахнула глаза. Почти одновременно она выбросила вперед правую руку, и из трубки на ладони в Гаару хлынула мощная струя воды, которая с оглушительным шипением врезалась в песчаный щит.

Тот слабо улыбнулся и, переступив чрез мокрые комья, подошел ближе. На табуретке рядом с Канкуро высился ящик с какими-то старыми, совершенно нетоварными по своему виду, запчастями, и Гаара переставил его на пол, чтобы присесть.

— Неплохо, да? — усмехнулся Канкуро, приказывая кукле спрятать оружие и приветственно помахать Гааре. — А ведь из нее можно выжать намного большее!

Близилась ночь, и Гааре хотелось провести немного времени с братом — в смутной надежде, что это отгонит ночное безумие. Канкуро, грубоватый и самоуверенный, обычно хорошо чувствовал состояние брата и мог найти нужные слова, отгоняя лишние волнения. Но сейчас его переполнял восторг, которым он жаждал разделить вместе с Гаарой.

— Это одна из кукол Сасори? — спросил тот, взяв марионетку за руку, за ту самую, только что выпустившую в него разрушительную струю воды. Даже Гаара оценил искусство мастера, вложившегося весь свой гений в куклу, до дрожи похожую на живого человека.

— Бери выше, братец! — торжествующе усмехнулся Канкуро. — Это сам Сасори.

Деревянная рука выскользнула из пальцев Гаары и с громким стуком ударилась об стол. В сознание резко ворвалась фраза-воспоминание — «Кукла из него получится более достойная, чем казекаге», — от которой тело окатило волной жара.

— Вот как...

Пустые миндальные глаза смотрели на Гаару с равнодушием. Однако кто знает, какие секреты скрываются за послушностью мертвого дерева. Быть может, скрипнут шарниры, крепившие руки к туловищу, — и воздух заполнится сладковатым запахом, и его пронзят насквозь, точно учебную мишень, десятки отравленных сембонов.

Распахнется второй клапан на груди — и оттуда выпадет свиток, перевязанный тонкой лентой, и на жесткой бумаге размашистым почерком будет записана техника, которая позволит спрессовать все жизненно необходимые органы в единый сосуд-ядро и тот с едва слышным щелчком вставится в дыру на груди куклы.

Канкуро напряженно посмотрел на Гаару и пальцем приманил марионетку к себе. Та послушно скользнула на другой край стола и протянула руки. В этом была некоторая ирония: не сумев убить одного брата, стать послушным орудием другого.

— Я, наверно, должен избавиться от этой чертовой куклы, Гаара.

Слова с трудом протолкнулись сквозь зубы. Между ними разделяющим туманом повисло чувство неловкости. Гаара молчал, понимая, что теперь он не сможет рассказать Канкуро о безликих ночных ужасах. У того появился свой кошмар, заключенный в деревянное тело и ждущий своего часа.

— Двое глядят из окошка тюрьмы, — медленно заговорил Гаара, — и один видит грязь, другой — звезды средь тьмы.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Канкуро недоуменно нахмурился. Его брат порой прятался за странными, где-то вычитанными или услышанными фразами, будучи не в силах выразить собственные переживания. — Гаара?

Тот ответил не сразу, продолжая, точно зачарованный, рассматривать куклу Сасори. Сейчас перед ним сидела тень давно погибшего человека, способная лишь подчиняться. Однако воображение Гаары, вспыхнувшее точно перекати-поле от искры, возвращало тени прошлого и мешало их с настоящим.

«Разве ты когда-нибудь достигнешь величия прошлых каге?»

Гаара нахмурился и перевел взгляд на собственные руки — те действительно еще не налились силой в полной мере, но они уже не раз принимали на себя удары. Он не оступился, не подвел, вырвал жизнь из своего тела, чтобы уберечь Суну, — он сделал больше, чем его обвинитель.

«А я еще смею сомневаться, на каком свете я сейчас нахожусь».

Он сжал кулаки, оставляя на ладонях следы-полумесяцы. Взгляд его изменился, и Канкуро запоздало сообразил, что ярость биджу больше не терзает Гаару.

— Скажи, чем я могу сейчас помочь тебе, — медленно произнес Гаара, с трудом подбирая слова.

Спустя пару минут он начал протирать ветошью скрипящие шарниры, посеревшие лица и острые клинки. Гаара снимал изорванные хламиды с деревянных тел и осматривал их, в поисках следов гнили, старых несмазанных трещин или небрежно сцепленных конечностей. Бракованных марионеток следовало пометить специальным маркером и отложить в сторону. Но ни одна кукла не покинула ряд товарок, и Канкуро довольно ухмыльнулся.

Гаара слабо улыбнулся в ответ и вновь присел рядом, молча наблюдая, как Канкуро аккуратно вычищал надфилем грязь из-под ногтей Сасори. Его пальцы, покрытые мелкими ранками, резко контрастировали с ухоженными ладонями ремонтируемой марионетки.

— Кто-нибудь уже выразил желание обучаться у тебя? — спросил Гаара.

Вопрос был непраздный. Поредевшая коллекция марионеток, заплативших за свои умения чужими жизнями, досталась Канкуро — последнему известному Гааре кукловоду. Он не оборвет чужую жизнь ради новой куклы, но передаст ли марионетку новому поколению?

— Среди нынешнего поколения нет такой жалостливой девочки, как Мацури, — беззлобно усмехнулся Канкуро и заставил Сасори, соскользнув со стола, сделать несколько шагов. Тот двигался несмело, пробуя себя в новой роли, его движения отставали от приказов Канкуро, а сквозь пустую выемку на месте сердца просматривался противоположный угол комнаты. Там громоздилась куча рухляди и мусора.

Гаара поймал себя на мысли, что Сасори был бы разочарован нынешним поколением кукловодов — ведь он уже разочарован пятым казекаге или, скорее, всей Суной в целом. Шиноби покидают деревню, когда перестают верить в ее идеологию.

Канкуро, радостно играясь нитями чакры, был полностью поглощен новой марионеткой. Гаара знал, что в его лояльности нет никаких сомнений, но все же с некоторой горечью признавал, что брат предпочтет слепо следовать за ним, а не вести свою игру.

В отличие от преемника, даже будучи мертвым, Сасори продолжал терзать сознание Гаары, мешая забыться, — чтобы каждое утро Гаара чувствовал себя далеко не живым. Но пока еще не похороненным заживо.

***

 

Дым нес с собой дурные предчувствия и запах паленных волос. Позже в него вплелись нотки смолы и чего-то неуловимо горького и острого. Это сгорали, точно проверяя и без того израненную психику Гаары, куклы с лицами Темари и Канкуро. Огонь трещал и хитрой спиралью охватывал дерево. Кожа на лицах шла пузырями и искажалась в булькающих немых криках.

«Терпеть не могу заставлять ждать других... поэтому давай покончим с этим быстро».

Подпитанный чужой чакрой огонь стал выжигать дерево быстрее, и вскоре Гаару по лицу ударили теплые хлопья пепла. Прах забивал нос, оседал на ресницах, волосах и причудливым узором ложился на плечи. Гаара, послушная марионетка в этой ночной симфонии, ждал, когда вернется ранее пугавший — как быстро привыкает человек к плохому! — смех.

«Почему именно ты?»

Холодные пальцы коснулись иероглифа на его лбу и осторожно, точно прикасаясь к фарфору, начертили его заново. Или это было нити чакры, скользнувшие перед глазами Гаары, — пучком энергии, расходившимся на пять лучей разной длины?

«Мне нужен человек, который понимает, что значит — обмануть смерть».

Гаара наконец-то нащупал под собой почву и перестал слизывать с губ соль, от которой его уже начало мутить. А когда дым полностью рассеялся, он увидел, как на месте кукол с лицами брата и сестры догорали старые свитки. С них отчего-то мазутом стекали чернила, и Гаара, наклонившись к образовавшимся лужицам, видел красные волосы, тонкий нос, усталые глаза — но все это принадлежало не ему самому.

 

Сон всегда оставлял после себя двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, Гаара опасно открывался перед Сасори, реинкарнировавшим в его кошмары, но с другой, защищал Канкуро. Сдерживать внутри себя монстра — для Гаары привычно, крутить ночами ручку старой кофемолки — тоже.

И чем дольше он не спал, тем ярче становились сны, оттененные дневными порциями лавандового чая и настойкой мелиссы. Темари, в отсутствие брата, ставила возле его кровати букеты, и Гаара с благодарностью вдыхал их ароматы. Но власть ночных кошмаров была сильнее.

В последнее время, воспользовавшись его потерянностью, накатили размышления о судьбе деревни — абстрактные, еще не до конца сформировавшиеся, лишь напоминавшие, как следует распорядиться вновь обретенной жизнью. Шаг за шагом вновь принимая ее, цепляясь за каждый день, Гаара перестал заглядывать в библиотечные сонники. Он поверил ночному ужасу, который обещал не утягивать в бездну Канкуро. Брат казекаге ничто по сравнению с ним самим.

Гааре не оставалось ничего, кроме как бежать — к званию сильнейшего главы Сунагакуре.

В частности, он пересмотрел политику своего отца. Раса всегда ставил на качество, а не на количество, и особенно отчетливо эта позиция отражалась в обучении юных генинов. Этот год был воистину медоносным, и песчаный улей пополнился тремя новыми командами. Приятно удивленный этим Гаара предложил Канкуро устроить небольшую разминку для генинов. Канкуро, сгоравший от желания опробовать тело Сасори, незамедлительно согласился.

На полигоне их встретили сухой ветер и нестройный хор голосов:

— Казекаге-сама! Рады видеть вас в добром здравии!

Все — генины, джонины и два чунина, получившие звание пару месяцев назад, — склонили головы перед главой деревни. После возвращения Гаары из мира могильного камня и белых траурных одежд он стал символом новой эпохи — сумевшим разорвать казавшийся бесконечным круговорот. Чрезмерное внимание сковывало Гаару, и он обычно предоставлял право говорить Канкуро. Тот всегда верно оценивал ситуацию, выходил вперед и, скрестив руки на груди, начинал рассказывать что-то задорным тоном мальчика-по-соседству.

Так оно случилось и сегодня.

— Ну что, желторотики, готовы ли вы удивить казекаге, — услышав свой титул, Гаара едва заметно нахмурился, — сразившись со мной?

Он резко сдернул со спины кокон из бинтов, в котором скрывалась новая кукла, и выставил его перед собой, разжигая любопытство генинов. Возбужденный шепот доносил до ушей Гаары и Канкуро множество догадок, но ни одна не была близка к истине.

— Я слышал, что вы все прошли тяжелые испытания, чтобы оказаться на этом полигоне, — усмехнулся Канкуро. — Но я для вас припас кое-что поинтереснее. Что-то, против чего не выстоит ни один из вас. Есть ли среди вас глупцы, готовые бросить мне вызов?

Глаза его хитро сощурились, в ожидании дебюта новой марионетки, и Гаара на расстоянии ощущал нетерпение брата, с пальцев которого уже срывались редкие всполохи чакры.

Ни один из генинов не смог побороть собственную гордыню. Они, все до единого, горели решимостью и подростковым максимализмом. Канкуро дернул за край бинта, который причудливой змеей сполз на землю, и представил изумленным взглядам тело своего вдохновителя. Сгорбленный, лишившийся части арсенала, Сасори с усталым равнодушием смотрел сквозь генинов.

Он не был похож на монстра из снов Гаары.

— Нападайте, — велел Канкуро и приказал марионетке расправить железные лопасти, точно крылья. Без единой задержки лезвия рассекли воздух острым веером, отражая знойное солнце.

Двое генинов переглянулись, точно спрашивая друг у друга разрешения отступить, и вздрогнули, когда их напарница первой выхватила кунай и криком подала сигнал к началу сражения:

— За казекаге-сама!

Слова, прозвучавшие слишком страстно, отозвались румянцем на щеках девчонки, но заметил это лишь сам Гаара. Схватка, уже изначально проигранная, началась. Свистели в воздухе кунаи, отказываясь подчиняться законам физики, срезали дорогу сюрикены, крутились восьмерками нунчаки и оглушительно взрывались печати. Сквозь копоть и песчаную пыль слышались недовольные крики и несмелые команды, но все они заглушались грохотом железных лопастей, когда марионетка врывалась в их ряды и вступала в ближний бой. И сразу же — быстро отступала, чтобы не покалечить неопытных шиноби.

Кончилось все спустя семь минут, когда в потрескавшуюся землю вонзился последний кунай. На ногах не устоял ни один генин — вцепившиеся ободранными ладонями в землю, со сбившимся дыханием, дрожавшие, они с немым восхищением смотрели наконец-то не на Гаару. За время схватки Канкуро не сдвинулся ни на шаг, а по его лицу не стекло ни единой капли пота.

— Вы все еще желторотики, — склонил голову набок Канкуро и по-хозяйски постучал пальцами по плечу марионетки. — Не стоит недооценивать кукловодов.

— Полно, Канкуро, — негромко произнес Гаара. — Ребята показали, что у них есть потенциал. Дай им раскрыться.

Его сдержанная похвала в мгновение ока залечила раны генинов, и они поспешно вскочили на ноги, деловито нахохливаясь и отряхивая грязь с одежды. Девочка, с выкрика которой и началась схватка, без стеснения смотрела на Гаару, и в глазах ее отчетливо читалось: похвалите меня, казекаге но данна, я готова умереть ради вашей улыбки.

Гааре до сих пор казалось странным, что в него влюблялись молодые куноичи, и он даже пытался поговорить об этом с Темари. Та говорила, что это нормально и он может получать удовольствие от нежных взглядов, несмелых признаний и самодельных подарков. Канкуро шептал, что Гаара может позволить себе даже большее.

Но он не хотел.

У него за плечами — не только тыква с песком, но и груз ответственности, выдержать который не смогут ни одни девичьи плечи. Гаара перевел взгляд на Канкуро, возле которого уже столпились любопытные генины, и улыбнулся. Возможно, сегодня у его брата появится ученик, и, даже может быть, Канкуро хватит терпения обучить его.

Кукла Сасори, безжизненная и безразличная, замерла рядом со своим мастером. Ее беззастенчиво рассматривали юные шиноби, прикасались к лицу, рукам, а после — выражали восхищение. Канкуро самодовольно улыбался, чесал затылок и говорил, что передаст мастеру их похвалы. В каком-то смысле он даже не лгал.

— Казекаге-сама. — К Гааре подошла та самая девочка, робко сцепив руки в замок. — Вы... Вы правда считаете, что у нас есть потенциал и мы сможем раскрыться?

Она настолько послушно и естественно повторила слова Гаары, словно не раз уже делала это. Подобное всегда отталкивало Гаару, не позволяя ему расслабиться в обществе такого человека — как можно верить тому, кто не обладает собственной волей? — и он вновь ощутил острую потребность в уединении. Скомкано, даже неловко, попрощавшись с восторженной куноичи, он отошел в сторону.

Требовалось поговорить с джонинами, возглавлявшими команды, предложить им несколько идей, похвалить за терпение в обучении и сказать еще множество слов. От такого Гаара всегда уставал, ощущая, как в голове вновь начинали взрываться глиняные пауки и птицы. И даже отрывочные образы из сновидений казались проще и понятнее — потому что они не требовали от Гаары постоянной отдачи.

Сасори явно знал толк в ночных кошмарах, которыми он искусно опутывал Гаару. Или Гаара пытался убедить в этом самого себя, зарываясь в ложь, словно в стог сена. Слова кололись сухими соломинками, щекотали изнутри череп и напоминали ему о том, что он заменил одного внутреннего монстра на другого.

«Но я никогда не променяю на кого-либо из них пост казекаге».

Точно подслушав его мысли, ветер зашелестел и по-отечески растрепал волосы Гаары. Одобрительно улыбнулся Канкуро и махнул рукой, показывая, что сейчас подойдет. При помощи нитей чакры подхватив с земли бинты, он ловко стал укутывать ими Сасори. Наблюдавший за ними Гаара зевнул, с удивившей его самого тоской вспомнив букеты у изголовья и шерстяной футон.

До заката оставалось почти восемь часов.

***

 

Теперь темнота перестала казаться безликой, она заполнялась новыми образами, бисеринами скользившими по лазурным нитям. Ядовитый смех играл дуэтом с язвительными фразами, которые разъедали душу Гаары, заставляя ее распадаться лохмотьями и обнажать кровоточащие нервы.

«Как глупо, казекаге, засыпать, чтобы встретиться с тем, кто хотел подарить тебе бессмертие».

Меж пальцев лопнула, точно шарик рыбьего жира, бусина и выпустила наружу образ биджу, взмахнувшего пятнистым хвостом. Он лениво прорычал что-то в ответ на слова Сасори, после чего свернулся клубочком и огромной лапой прижал к себе Гаару — точнее, попытался это сделать. Его лапа, сотканная из тумана и иллюзий, была рассечена телом Гаары, и зверь, словно не заметив этого, прикрыл глаза. Гаара с трудом отвел взгляд от Шукаку и вытер руку, раздавившую бусину, об штаны.

«Ты имеешь в виду, убить».

Усмешка заставила воздух вибрировать, и Гаара ощутил, как воздух ударил его по лицу. Лоб оцарапали знакомые осколки — из прошлого кошмара. Казекаге невольно прижал руки к голове, и его ладони нащупали целый, с редкими неровностями и вмятинами — от боевых травм — череп.

«На пути к бессмертию всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать».

В изможденном сознании Гаары вспыхнули образы-воспоминания о кукольных армиях, отдавших свои жизни во второй раз. Вот только декорации дрожали, расплывались и сменяли друг друга: окровавленный песок обращался в расколотые камни, которые стекали в бурный водный поток, и тот устремлялся вверх белесым туманом, чтобы обрушиться вниз земляными комьями.

«На что ты намекаешь?»

Ответ лежал прямо перед Гаарой, оставалось протянуть руку, однако он медлил. Гаара обернулся к Шукаку, и его встретили лишь знакомые лазоревые нити, рисовавшие этот ужас. Они разбегались в разные стороны, исчезали, чтобы скользнуть из-за спины и удавкой схватить Гаару за горло.

«Только на то, что ты сам превратил себя в мою куклу».

Торопливо лопались бисеринки между пальцев, с неприятным хлюпающим звуком, рождая в агонии очередное болезненное воспоминание. Знакомые лица, места, пароли и даже вещи — сегодня Гаара платил ими за очередной вдох, который он торопливо менял на возможность увидеть в лужице чернил чужое отражение.


End file.
